What Happened Last Night
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: Real Person to Game Character. I awoke to find myself in a different body, the body of a video game character. Now, I'm on a sreach for answers about my mysterious change. Questions is, do I want to change back after making some shocking discoveries.


M: Well here I go with another "real" person to Anime/game character.

What Happen Last Night?

I moan lightly as I awoke from another restless night of sleep. I really need to get a new bed. Unfortunately, my parents are real tightwads, and wouldn't part with the cash for a new bed. So I was stuck with a bed I just can't get comfortable in, making me loose a lot of sleep.

I slowly set up, blinking a couple of times as I noticed that something wasn't quite right. All I could see is brown hair, which was weird, because I have short, black hair. I swatted this strange mass of hair out of my face, and froze as I saw my hand. My still half asleep mind looked at the hand, which was smaller and more slender then it should be. Seeing this snapped me fully awake, and I noticed that my entire body felt off.

I threw off my sheets, and nearly gasped as I saw my body. It wasn't the body of a sixteen-year-old track and field running. Instead, it looked like I was in some sort of girl's body, if I didn't know better, and I barely filled out my gray sleeping clothes. I moved my left leg and saw that how freely my pants leg flow.

A very disturbing thought cross my mind, and without thinking, thrust my right hand to my private zone. I felt tears well up as I felt nothing where a very important piece of equipment should be. I was nearly ready to faint as I brought my shaking free hand up, and pressed it lightly against my chest. I couldn't hold my tears back as I felt something that, by all rights, shouldn't have been there.

"…I'm…a girl," I gasped in a voice that I was somewhat familiar with.

I cried harder at the sound of my voice, confirming my worst fears. I just sat there, for 12 minutes, letting my tears flow as my hand grasp the empty spot where my manhood was just a few hours ago. I also kept my other hand on my newly discovered beast, finding a strange comfort in holding it.

Finally, after nearly five more minutes of crying, I settled down enough to start thinking. My first thought was that I was dreaming. I quickly discarded that thought; the sensation I was feeling from these items on my chest was just far too real to be a dream. Then it means I had truly become a girl, a thought that sent shivers up my spine.

"…But what do I look like?" I asked, still rattled by my voice.

Against my better judgment, I decided to get a look at my new self. I got out of bed, and found myself holding the ram of my pants to keep them up. Whatever kind of girl body I now have, must have been small, compared to the six foot, two inch frame that once held these pants up.

I also found myself fighting to stay on my new little feet. It felt like the weight of my new "equipment" was trying to pull my down. I began walking to my bedroom door, awkwardly holding my legs close toward. It just felt too odd not to have anything between them. I tried to ignore the odd sensations my new body was giving me as I made my way out my small room and down the hall where the bathroom is located. By the time I reached the bathroom, I felt a little more in control of my new body, but still found myself still holding my legs close together.

I turned on the light and went to the mirror, eyes widening as I looked at my new form. So shocked was I, that I lost my grip on my pants, and they, with my red boxer short, fell to my ankles. I don't care at the moment, though; all my attention was on my reflection.

I have light brown hair that went past the center of my back. I have long locks of hair that want down the front of my chest, going past my new breasts. Though massy, there as a truffle of hair that covered my right eye. Speaking of my eyes, there were an unnatural crystal-blue, which went well with my slightly pale but healthy skin. I notice that my face was a little narrow with a pointed chin, but otherwise, I look like a normal girl.

"…Tear Grants…" those words rolled off my tongue as I continue to stared into the mirror.

Though some part of my mind refused to believe it, I couldn't deny what I saw right in front of my face. I have somehow changed into a female character from one of my all times favorite video games. I had even brought the Nintendo 3DS port a few weeks ago, just so I could play it again. Suddenly I felt my knees go weak, and took a seat on the toilet before I fell. My breath began coming out irregularly as I took a hold of some of new long hair and stared at it.

It was, or should have been impossible. People just don't change genders overnight. And they certain don't change into a character from a video game form Japan. And yet, I couldn't deny what I see…I what I felt either. I grabbed a small strain of hair and pulled it slightly, wincing lightly as I felt the pain from the action.

I let out a heavy sigh as I let go of my hair, and half-heartedly watching as fell against my new breast. I cost my eyes down and noticed that my pants and shorts had somehow stayed with me for the short trip to the toilet. I was mildly surprise that I didn't trip over them. I let another heavy sigh as I pulled my now slender legs free. I stood up, noticing that the t-shirt I use to sleep in, did a good job of covering up my changed private zone. I picked up the now useless clothing and toss them into nearby clothe basket.

"…Now what?" I asked when my small task was completed.

I got my answer when I heard a familiar sound, and look down at my stomach. I couldn't help but smile slightly at this sound. Though my outsides had change, the insides haven't, and it was telling me it was time for a little food. Not that I could blame my stomach, though, I didn't really eat any dinner last night.

Again, that was the end results of a pair of parents who care more about themselves then their own child. So, with nothing better to do, I turned to leave, and head to the kitchen for some breakfast. I stopped and turned to face the mirror when I caught it from the corner of my left eye. I frown lightly when I notice my mass of tingle hair. For reasons I can't explained, it didn't feel right leaving my hair such a mass. So I walked up to the mirror and took a brush near the right of the sink.

Suddenly, it was like my body was moving on its own. I began brushing my hair in fine detail, like I had done it a million times before. I took my time, being extra careful around the really tingled part, to avoid any discomfort. Within two and a half minutes, I had brushed my hair into submission.

I put down the brush and looked deeply into my reflection. I was both impressed and disturb my work. I had done that so easily, like I had done it a dozen of times before. I was starting to think that I got more then the body of the video game character. I decided to put that thought on hold as stomach rumbled again and I left the bathroom, and headed down to the kitchen.

Once I was in the kitchen, I headed to the fridge. After a small search, I pulled out a new package of hush browns and a loaf of white bread. I then set up to make toast with a side of hush brown. As I waited for my breakfast to cook, I made a small port of tea. I frowned lightly as I looked at the empty dinning room where a small table rests, and memories from yesterday morning came resting back, rather I wanted them to or not.

It was like I was suddenly watching an old movie. Everything was in black and white, but not much different then the room I was currently daydreaming in. The only difference, say for the color, was the fact that three people where at the table, eating breakfast. I frown curiously as I notice that my parents' faces were blocked out. I could see mother's fine silk dress and father's three piece suit, but not their faces.

_Guess that say something about how I feel towards my own parents,_ I thought offhandedly.

My attention was drawn to the three people at the table, namely the one who was rubbing his back. I let out a depressed sigh as I studied my former self. Like I said before I was over six feet tall, and had a small built of muscles from my time on the track and field team. My hair, which I remember being black was short, so not to get in my way. I also remember that my skin had a slightly dark overtone to it, again due to all the time I spent outdoor. My chin was a bit on the square side, but not noticeable unless someone was close to me. That goes for my ears, too. There was a bit on the big side, but again, someone would have to be close to my old self to notice them.

My attention was completely on my older side as he moaned lightly, still rubbing his back. I frowned as I watched my old self looked at my parents with small pleading eyes.

"…Mother, father, can you please help me buy a queen size bed?" my old self asked in a near cold voice.

My frown turned a bit angry as my mother spoke first, wearing her hand in my old self's direction. "We have been over this before. We don't have the money for such trivial things."

Yet, my older self couldn't help but notice the pearl bracelet mother was sporting. Both my older self and I knew that the bracelet was new. Mother had brought it a few days ago, and I knew it cost a pretty penny. And yet, she couldn't spring for a simple bed?

"You're mother's right, boy," my father said coldly. "In this house, everyone earn their own. You know that already, so why bring it up again?"

My old self became silent as he ate his breakfast, while the parents engaged in small talk. My frown deepens slightly as I notice my mother looking at my older self from the corner of her eye. I knew what that meant, but I just ignore it as I watched this memory play out. Soon my father looked at me and though I can't see his face, I knew he was wearing a cold expression.

"Boy, you're mother will be accompanying me on a trip for a few days on a business trip. We can trust you not to do anything that would damage our image around town, right?" he asked coldly.

"Indeed, though this town is small, we do have an image to uphold," mother said, more to father then to my old self.

My frown suddenly turned into a scrawl. Sure, they said they were going on some sort of business trip, but I and my old self knew better. They were really going to on a vacation and leaving me to watch over the house. Though, I don't know who in their right mind would steal from my parents' house. Whenever they go on one of their long trips, they take all of the valuable stuff with them. Heck, we don't even have a HD TV.

"Am I clear, boy?" father asked when my old self didn't answer him right away.

"…Yes, sir," my old self said out of habit.

The sound of the toaster brought my out of my daydream, and with a light sigh, went about fixing my breakfast. As I was eating, the gears in my head were turning. While I hated to remember anything that have to do with PINO (Parents in name only), that strange daydream/flashback give me an idea. If I retrace my steps from yesterday, maybe I will found some clues to this weird change. Even if I couldn't find anything, I don't like staying in this place more then I need too.

So, once breakfast was done and plates were washed, I was ready to head out. Only one problem was keeping from beginning my search.

"…What do I wear?" I asked myself, looking down at the shirt that could passed as a night gown on my small body.

I let out a small sigh and walked back to my room. Hopefully, I could find something that I could wear without looking like some sort of desperate girl who was wearing her boyfriend's clothes due to a mix up at the airport. Unfortunately, I didn't have such luck. I was tall for my age since I was thirteen, and since I don't get any money from the parents, I usually just sell clothes that I outgrew. So, after a near 30 minute search, I was left with a massy room, and a set out clothes that were not to big on me, but was still oversized, and itchy.

In the end, all I could find was a red sweater that I shrunk during a wash and it was still to big on me, my hands aren't even visible! I also found a pair of old black jeans from when I was thirteen, something I miss when I took my old clothes to be sold, and their still to big on me. The only thing that kept them from falling off was a belt that had to punch extra holes in, and a few pins, hidden on the inside to keep the rams around my ankles. I also found a pair of sandals from a beach trip, but like the rest of my outfit, they were a little too big on my small feet. I also tied my hair back, for personal reason I rather not say at the time.

"…Only if this was a little cuter, I wouldn't mind," I said, looking down at my outfit.

I suddenly gasp as I realized what I just said. That sounded so, well, like the character I have become. I was seriously thinking that I have more then just Tear's body. And that was a very scary thought; one that sent shivers up and down my spine.

I tried to push these disturbing thoughts deep into my mind as I walked over to my desk, and grabbed my wallet. I did a quick check and found I had about 120 dollars left. I frown at that, this was all the money I had left, and since these clothes were already starting to irritate me, I decided, against sound judgment, to get some more fitting clothes. The only problem with that plan is that I needed to make this money last a long time.

I let out another sigh as I began taking out any form of ID that could cause me trouble. "Guess, I will just have to make due with what I got," I mutter dryly.

With all my ID cards out, I pocketed my wallet, and left the house, locking the door out of habit and hurried to the bus stop, hoping I'm in time for the early bus.

(…)

A 15 minute ride later, and I found myself outside the local mall of my small town. I use the term mall loosely; all it really is a bunch of independent stores, all housed inside a large enclosed area. Then again, this is a small town, so we didn't need such high prices places like Target and Gap.

I frown lightly as I step through the front gates. Once this place was the center for all teenage activity, but in the last few mouths, this place had gone done hill. Most would blame it on the new mall that open at the next town over. It was just over a 20 minute drive and the new mall had so much to offer then this place. A lot stores around here was close to closing due to that new mall.

It was sad actually. A lot of people are loosing the place that supported their families for years. It would be a shame to let this place go to waste, but then again, you can't change the fact that people don't like shopping here anymore. I let out a small sigh, and let those thoughts drop as began walking to a store on my right. It was a clothing store, selling mostly used and generic cloths. I figure that was my best bet to find something to wear that wasn't going to fall off at any moment. Also, I hope buying from this place wouldn't burn through the small money I have at the time.

I frowned as I entered into the clothing store. Once this place was filled with clothing, more clothing then the eye could see. And now, the shelves look like they haven't been stocked in weeks. It was almost disheartened to see a place I use to go to see someone important to, looking so old and worn down.

"Can I help you with anything?" a kind voice asked politely.

My body froze, and I barely suppressed a gasp as I looked to my left. There, putting some stuff onto a displace table, was the most beautiful girl one could ever lay eyes on. She was above average height, which, ironically, made her about an inch and half taller then me in my current body. Her skin, which had a small but noticeable tan to it, was prefect to naked eye. Her body was just right, not to thin, and just had enough fat on it to highlight all of her womanly parts. Her light red eyes, shine with life and happiness, and her amber red hair was short, tied into bread, resting against the base of her neck. Her face was slightly wide, and a little babyish, but that made her that much cuter.

Today, she was wearing a pair of black jeans that highlight her hips just right, and a long sleeves blue shirt, which also highlighted her figure just right. If one didn't know better, one would think she was just another customer. The only sign that was even an employed at this store was the vest with the store logo on the front.

That person is Mary June, and up until four mouths ago, she was my girlfriend of three years.

"…Can I help you with anything?" Mary repeated.

I blinked twice, and nearly blush three shades of red when I noticed that she was right in front of me. While I was admiring her, she must have gotten closer, to close actually. I was fighting with myself to keep from hugging her with all of my might. Despite what I was feeling for her at the time, I was currently trapped in the body of female character from a video game.

"Umm, y-yes," I replied nervously. "See, my…brother and I just moved here, and there was a mix up with the movers. Lost most of things, including my clothes."

Man, did I feel like throwing up in my mouth, swallowing, and throwing up again. I hated to lie to my ex like this, but I was too conscious about my own problem to say anything. Surprisingly, Mary just giggled a heart-filled giggle, which made blush for some reason.

"I have a cousin who that happened to once. She was hoping mad that she lost her favorite outfit," Mary replied, giggling again. "And let me guess, you need to find some replacement until you get your stuff?"

"…Yes," I replied awkwardly, noticing that she was staring at my current outfit.

"And I bet you would need some underwear as well?" Mary asked, joking lightly with me.

I suddenly froze, my eyes going wider that I thought possible. That was one thing I haven't considered before coming here. I didn't know what size my new breasts were, and I wasn't going to try on every bra I could find until I get it right. That would be way to embarrassing.

Surprisingly, Mary just giggled at me again. This caused my face to turn red, but more out of angry then embarrassment. I didn't see what was so funny about all of this. But I couldn't voice my mind as Mary grabbed by the right wrist and began leading me somewhere.

"I see that you're one of these type you can't say that sort of stuff," Mary said kindly. "My sister's the same way, and she will be turning 20 in a few weeks. So don't worry your secret is safe with me."

My anger quickly left me as I stayed at my ex. I have known Mary since we were seven, and while I knew she was a good person, I never knew she was this kind. Here she was, helping a complete stranger (to her at least) and not asking any questions, despite the paper thin lie I told her.

I felt bad from what I was thinking about her earlier, and I felt even worse that I didn't try harder to win her back when we broke up. She led me to the back of the store, and told me kindly take off my clothes.

"UMMM, what?" asked awkwardly.

Mary just giggled, which cause me to blush again. "I can't help you if I don't take some measurement," she said in kind, yet giggly voice.

Stunned speechless, I just quickly took off my cloths, an easy feet, considering I was swimming in them. Mary giggled as she went to get a measuring tape. I looked down; trying not stared at my breasts, and frowned when I found the source of Mary's giggle. The pair of brown boxer short, held up by a thin piece of string. With a light sigh, I undid the string, allowing my shorts to fall to my ankles. Again, I avoided looking at that, due to a number of reasons.

Mary returned with the item in question, and politely ordered me to hold out my arms at my side. I did as I was told, and Mary began to work. I kept my eyes to the ceiling, to avoid not only looking at my breast, but the view of Mary's breasts as well.

Normally, having her over my body would sent my over the edge, even if that body was currently female. Unfortunately, but mind was on other things at the moment. Things that I couldn't let go, no matter how hard I try. Finally, I just couldn't stand it anymore and had to get it out.

"…Why are you helping me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

I heard a faint sigh come from my ex and looked down slightly, trying my hardest to focus on the frowning face of my former girlfriend. I felt like puking when I saw that sad frown on Mary's face. And yet, I found myself unable to speak as she returned to her work, though she did talk as she worked.

"Well, to honest, this store will be closing in a few mouths," Mary said, her voice low. "I know it silly, but I at least want one good memory of this place before it closes, and my entire family moves."

I nearly gasped when I heard that. I knew things were bad around here, but I didn't think it was bad that people were moving. I looked down at my ex, once more seeing her in a new light. I no longer saw a happy-go-lucky girl who lets nothing get her down. No, I finally see that was nothing but a mask to hide her true face, the face of a person weighed down by life.

Again, I felt like throwing up in my mouth.

"I know it may seem stupid to most people," Mary said, drawing my attention once more. "But this store is the pride of my family. My grandparent opened it when they first came here. Even when my parents moved it into this spot, it already had a place in our hearts and life. So, I guess, what I'm trying to do by helping you is have one good memory of this place before it's out of my life forever."

I said nothing, and give the girl I still love the memory she wanted. After a few minutes, she got what she needed and left, without a word. I did notice that there was a mix look of joy and regret in my ex's eyes. I filed that look into my mind as I wrapped my arms around my breasts, feeling a slight chill in the air.

I looked around the place I was in, memories flowing into my mind at high speeds. I remember coming back here with Mary many times, to make out with, even joke about taking our relationship to the next level. Of course it never went further then a joke; I was to respectful to her and her family to ever do something like that.

I let out a faint sigh as I looked at my old clothes piled behind him. "When did my life get so screwed up?" I asked in a solemn voice.

Mary returned a few minutes later, not only carrying a bra and panties, but also an entire outfit, and a bag. She was smiling once again, but now I know better. I knew now that the smile I was seeing was just a mask to hide the sad girl from the world. I also smiled a fake smile as she handed me the items.

"These should fit you and I think the outfit would be just you," she said then giggled. "Now I will leave you alone. I know from experience how shy people like you like they private time."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

Mary just gave me one last fake smile before leaving me alone. I let out a light sigh and walked over to a nearby table, putting the outfit on it. I looked at the underwear, feeling mix feelings as I studied them. They were a light pink with purple hearts and red wings on them.

"Well, at least they're cute. GAAHH!" I nearly screamed as those words left my mouth.

Trying to ignore the growing headache due to my growing fondness for cute things, I slipped on the panties. I noted how disturbingly comfortable there felt around my waist. I tried to put this in the back of my mind as I moved onto the bra. Man…was I ever red, and it wasn't from the fact that it took me nearly five minutes to put on this stupid piece of clothing.

I was just glad that there weren't any mirrors in around, or I don't think I will be awake at the moment. Trying not to look down at my new pieces of underwear, I moved over to the outfit that Mary picked out for me. I frown awkwardly as I noted that the outfit was mainly brown and red with a touch of white. Ironically, that was the trademark color of Tear, the character had become. I tried to shake off the creeping feeling I was getting in the back of my head as I began getting dress.

Within 1 minute and half, I was dressed, my old clothes were in the bag Mary had brought with her, and found myself in one of the dressing rooms, looking myself over. The outfit itself was fairly simple, but still drawn to much attention, if you asked me. I wore a pair of wool red, knee high socks, no doubt for the colder weather, and a pair of white and brown high tops. I have on a knee high brown skirt and a red long sleeve shirt, under a brown denim jacket. I looked at the cuffs of the jacket and noticed that they were white, like the gloves that Tear wore.

"…All that's missing is the gold trimmings," I mutter offhandedly.

I looked back at the mirror, both disturb and impress with this outfit. I was impressed of how well it fit me, Mary really knows her clothes. I was disturbed by how good I looked at the moment. Though the outfit was clearly made for the cold seasons, they still highlighted my new figure, and I didn't really want that. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, the mysterious "new" girl in town. I didn't want to run the risk that I might be found out. What would happen to me then?

I let out a deep sigh as I let those memories fade into the back of my head. Just sitting here, worrying about "what ifs" weren't going to get me anywhere. If I want to find any clues, I better get looking. I began tying my hair again, only to stop. Maybe it was the ghostly voice of the character, or my own option, but I decided to leave it down. Beside, it was cuter that way.

I bit down to stop the scream that was clawing at the back of my throat. I swear the more I stay like this, the more I feel like the character I have become. And that itself was enough to shivers and Goosebumps through my enough body. I grabbed my bag, and left the dressing room. I stopped when I notice something out of the corner of my left eye. I looked in the direction and noticed a brown leather bag. I took the bag and studied it. It was one of the large bag/purse for a college student who wants to carry her books while still liking stylish.

A part of me knew that it was just a simple bag. But the other, still growing part of me, the Tear part, which I will now call it, found it cute for some reason. I started to get a headache as I became conflicted. Unfortunately, the conflicted was quickly resolved, and my found myself taking the bag to the check out counter.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked as I fished out my wallet from the bag that held my old clothing.

"It's on the house," Mary replied offhandedly. "Consider it a welcome gift, if you want?"

I blinked three times, staring at my ex like she had grown a second head. She didn't notice, or maybe she didn't choice to notice. Needless, I was beside myself with confusion.

"But, I can't just take this stuff, it wouldn't be right," I said in bewilderment.

Mary sighed, and looked me right in the eye. The smiling mask, I noticed, was once again gone, and I could see the heavy conflict that plague my ex and it made me feet uncomfortable.

"As I told you before, this place is closing soon, so my dad is planning a going-out-of-business sale," Mary said, her voice low and fill with regret. "So, I'm sure he wouldn't miss some pieces of clothes. Now please, just go."

I frown as I opened my wallet, and took out a 20 dollar bill. I put it on the table and said," At least let me pay for the bag, and you can keep the change."

I turned to leave the store, but caught Mary reflection from the store's window. I frown lightly when I noticed that she was ignoring the bill I just give her, and instead looking at a picture, lost in an old memory. Though, I knew what the picture was, I decided to play the curious new girl, and saw what was up. And maybe get a little insight on my ex's thoughts.

I silently walked behind her and looked at the picture. It was just as I thought; she was looking at a picture of my old self, and her. I frown as I remembered that I had taken her to a beach for her 16 birthday. That was the most fun I had in a long time. My frown deepens as I remembered that it wasn't long after that that Mary broke up with me, and I never found the reason why.

"…Is that you're boyfriend?" I suddenly asked, faking curiosity.

If Mary was surprised by me, she hid it well. She just look at quickly and then turned back to the picture letting out a deep sigh. "Ex, actually. I broke up with him a few mouths ago, and I have regretted it ever since," she said solemnly.

I raise an eyebrow at this. She was the one who broke up with me, and yet she was the one who was regretting it? Great, now I was more confuse then before. I opened my mouth to say something, only to close it when Mary suddenly looked at me, her eyes filled with regret.

"It's all that's stupid woman's fault!" she suddenly said, her voice slightly angry. "If wasn't for her, I was still be with her son?"

_What does my mother had to do with anything,_ I asked myself curiously, and when I next spoke, I try to keep my voice calm," Umm, I'm afraid I don't follow."

Mary sighed and looked at the picture again.

"Sorry," she replied, her voice low. "It just a touchy matter with me at the time."

Out of habit, I reached out with my left hand, reaching for her shoulder to comfort her. I stopped myself from carrying out the action, cursing my own bad luck. Instead, I try something I saw in a movie once.

"If you want to talk about, I'm your girl," I said without thinking.

Mary gave me an awkward look, and I become nervous. I quickly realized that I did something I use to do when I was a boy and her boyfriend and acted quickly to cover my tracks.

"I-I meant was that I'm still new to town, and I know how to keep a secret," I said with a short nervous laugh.

Mary looked at the picture again, clearly debating with herself. I found myself, once more, having to stop myself from comforting her. I curse as many gods that I knew for all the misfortune that I was having at the time. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Mary looked at me, uncertain still written on her face. Still, I knew her well enough that she was going to trust me with one of her deep secrets.

"…Well, my ex-boyfriend's mother came up to me one night, and offered me a thousand dollar if I would break up with her son," Mary said, her voice turning sad.

_She did what?_ I screamed in my head.

I knew my mother was trying to control my life, but to actually pay my girlfriend to break up with me? That sounded like something a shallow, vain movie character would do. And to make matter worse, she took the money too. I could feel my anger raising as I looked at my ex-girlfriend right in the eyes.

"…Did she give a reason as to why she wanted to you to break up him?" I asked my voice colder then I intended it to be.

Mary just sighed and put the picture face down. At this time, I was fighting with all my might; trying to keep myself from lashing out and angrily demanding my ex to explain herself. The only thing stopping me from doing just that was my focus on my Tear half, using it to keep myself in control.

"…Yeah, she gave a reason alright," Mary replied, her voice turning a little sarcastic. "She told me proudly that no offspring of hers would date a "county nobody" like me. Pssf, she practically spit that in my face, like some cheap movie diva."

…_And yet, you took the money,_ I thought in a mix of angry and sorrow.

Suddenly, I felt cold, very cold. It like someone just turned off my temper and I just couldn't stay here anymore. With a mute sigh, I walked towards the door, stopping only to look at my ex through the window's reflection.

"…did you take the money?" I asked my voice cold.

Mary looked at me, her eyes surprisingly empty. She looked down, staring at the overturn picture. When she next spoke her voice was low, and filled with regret.

"…Yes, I took the money. But I plan to use it to help my family when we move." She looked up, her eyes shining with uncertainly. "Don't you think me a bad person because of wanting to help my family?"

I let out a small sigh and looked at her, my face slightly warm. "No, I don't, but maybe you should try to explain things to your ex. He's might be more forgiving then you think," I said truthfully.

Mary looked down at the picture for a moment before taking it into her hands, and smiling a sad smile as she looked at the picture of my old self. I decided to leave it at that, and was about to leave, only to stop when I heard Mary speak.

"…Can I ask your name?" she asked uncertainly.

"…It's Tear. Tear Grants," I said after a short pause.

I decided to leave it as that, and left store, feeling strangely at peace with myself. I was no longer angry at Mary, disappointed yes, but not angry. If anything, I was now angry, well, angrier at my mother, and the fact that she basically forced my girlfriend to break up with me.

"…Brenda, next time I see you, you're going to get it," I said, never determined to pay my so-called mother back for having screwed up my life.

(…)

A short while later, I found myself outside a small diner-like store, waiting for some food, as surprisingly, it was close to lunch. I let out a small sigh and looked down at the purse I brought. I have spent the better half of morning, retracing my steps, and sadly I came up with nothing. So here am I, at the second to last place I wanted to be.

Ironically, I was employed here part time, trying to earn some extra money, as my PINO don't give me a cent of their own money. Unfortunately, my hours have been cut back greatly; I'm lucky if I get more then 60 dollars in my paycheck these days. I couldn't blame my employer though. With the times so hard, he really couldn't afford to have anymore help.

I let out a heavy sigh as I once again become lost in a memory, no older then a day. The world around my turned black and white as I entered into my memory world.

"What do you mean you don't need me tomorrow?" my old self questioned my boss.

I look toward my right and saw my older self, arguing with my boss, Terry Quinn. I frowned slightly when I notice that most of my boss's face was covered, much like my parents' faces were during my earlier flashback. I found that a little weird. I may be a little mad at him, but I have a much better relationship with him then my parents. Hell, I consider him more of a father then the man I share blood with.

I let out a faint sigh and continue to watched as my memory placed out like a movie right before my eyes. Terry sighed and put a hand comfortingly on my right shoulder.

"With lack of business, I don't need anymore part-time help," the diner owner said kindly.

My older self just rudely shook his shoulder free and glared at his employer. Terry, for his part, just took it with a smile. I nearly gasped as I realized something that my older self missed. That smiled was filled with guilt. Now, I was curious, what was the reason behind my employer's guilt?

My entire attention was now on my flashback. I was now determined to find the source of Terry's guilt, even if my older self couldn't.

"So what?" my older self seared angrily. "Since I'm still the newest one here, you're axing my time even further?"

Terry just let out a faint sigh, and smiled, an even guiltier smile then before. My older self didn't see it, but I did. And that made me, the boy trapped the body of a female video game character, that much more curious.

"I sorry for keeping doing this," Terry said kindly. "But if you want, you can pick up you're check tomorrow?"

I looked at my older self, and though the world was black and white, I knew that my older self was red in the face, from all the anger he was feeling. I frowned as I realized something eerie. I was now seeing my old, male body, as a different person. I looked at the tall boy, and realize just how different we truly were at the moment. I filed it into the back of my mind, and decided to let my memory finish playing out.

"Why bother?" my old self snapped angrily. "Well all the hours you been cutting, I probably don't even have a hundred dollars!"

I watched as my old self began walking away, stopping only to glare at Terry. Terry, for his part, just smiled a kind smile. Once again, my old self didn't notice the guilt but I did.

"You can just mail my check," my old self said coldly, and then walked away.

And with that my memory ended, and I found myself back in the real world. I frown lightly as I thought back to the guilty smiles that my employer wore when he was talking to me yesterday. Why didn't I notice it before? For that matter, why was he feeling so guilty about in the first place?

There was just to many questions, and not enough answers. Plus I still need to figure out how I change into a female character from a video game.

"Here you go, young miss. The special of Guinn's burgers. The bun-less loader," a kind voice said, drawing me out of my trains of thought.

I looked up at the smiling face of my employer. Now that I was outside of my memories, I could clearly see Terry's face, and the sight I see always mark me a little sad.

Terry was about 36, but his face didn't show it. His hair was a near white, with only a small patch of gray around his ears. Terry keeps hi hair short, near military cut. His red eyes seem to heavy at the moment, not like when I first starting to work for him. I noticed the light wrinkles around his eyes, and mouth. Terry's skin was also a little pale and though he tries hide to them, I saw the dark circle under the cover-up.

Terry was dressed casually, wearing a pair of old worn-in high tops, a pair of black jeans, with a noticeable hole around the right pocket, and a plain white long sleeve shirt. He wore an apron with a grease stain on it and his store's logo. I turn my head toward my food, to hide the soft smile on my lips. I remember Terry once telling me that the stain was a point of pride for him. I never did get around to asking him what he meant by that.

"Thank you," I said kindly, looking up at him. "How much do I owe you?"

"Consider it on the house, young miss?" Terry replied with a shrug the shoulders.

I frown as I looked at my meal. All it was just a big hamburger, but I knew better. This burger was made with all the stuff you find in a normal burger, like lettuce and tomatoes. The trick was that burger was cook in a special way that the burger actually forms around the stuff. I know that sounds stupid, and I wouldn't believe it either if I haven't seen it with my own eyes. And it doesn't taste that bad either.

"I can't do that," I said, looking up with him. "How much do I owe?"

Terry looked at me for a split of second, and then sighed as he looked around quickly. When he looked at me again, I noticed that his eyes were even heavier then before. He smiled a guilty smile and when he spoke his voice was solemn.

"…You seem like a good kid, so let me give you a piece of advice." He looked around again, as if he was cautious with whatever he was about to share with me. "This place's time is up; within a few more mouths every store will be closed. So, if you were wise, you returned to wherever you're from and just forget about this place."

I frown lightly as I took a fork and knife and cut a piece of my bun-less hamburger. I began thinking as I ate. Sure, I knew things around this place were bad, but I didn't think that things were so bad that almost all stores were closing. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised, with all that has been happening lately.

I looked up and notice Terry hadn't move yet. In fact, he was still looking around. I frown and look in the direction he was currently looking at. I realized that he was looking toward the exit. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was looking for someone. I could easily guess who he was looking for, and I decided to play the new girl part again.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

Terry sighed lightly and looked at me, a guilty look to his eyes. "…Actually, I was hoping my last part-timer wouldn't show up to claim his check."

I nearly gasped when I heard that. I knew my employer was lying off his help, but I had no idea I was the last of his part-timers. That made me a bit ashamed at myself, for the way I treated him yesterday. Still, something was nagging me.

"I don't get it? If this person is your last employee, why wouldn't you want him to show up?" asked curiously.

Terry let out another sigh, and looked at me. I could see the debate in his eyes. I look at him, trying to show him, without words, that I was someone he could trust. After a minute, Terry sighed and took a seat. It suddenly seem like his eyes has become even heavier then before.

"Well, with the new mall that opens up in the next town over, business around these parts are dying up," my employer said solemnly. "I still found it hard that people born and raised in this town will take 20 minute drive just to shop at places like JCPenny or to eat at places like Taco Bell."

I looked down at my meal, and thought how could anyone not want to eat some like a bun-less hamburger? I looked around, and noticed, not for the first time, that many places had already closed down. I also noticed that a lot of places had a sign on it that say closed for good. I looked at my employer, I mean former employer and silently urge him to continue.

Terry sighed and took one of my fries, and quickly ate it. "Well due to lack of business, a lot of people couldn't make their payments. And didn't help matter when that _Winters_ brought out the bank were most fork around these parts store their money, and he pressuring us to make our payment. So most are just selling their stores and moving on. It shame to, this place use to have such a feel to it. I hate to be around when Winters get done with it."

I felt my blood start to boil. My father, a person I like even less then my mother, was once again thrust into my face. Not only was he strong-arming people out their lively hoods, but also doing so through their hard-earn money. And I bet whatever he was planning on using this land for, wouldn't involve the people of this town.

"…But my case is different," I heard Terry muttered, drawing my attention?

"What do you mean?" I asked with dry mouth.

Every part of my being was telling me to leave it alone. Just forget about it, and go back to my search. Whatever was about to be said, I wouldn't like it and just should leave. And yet, I couldn't, I just had to know.

Terry sighed heavily, and closed his eyes, as his face twice into an angrily frown. "Winters came to me not to long ago and said if I didn't let his "produce" go, he will take all the money from my account and I need that money to help my family until I found more work."

I could feel my blood boiling in my veins. My father was truly a terrible man. Not only was he forcing people out of work, but he was also forcing a man I consider a true father to let me go. Just how far would my father go, just to make money?

"…Well, young miss, thanks for listening to this old soul rambling," Terry said, sitting up. "Don't worry about the meal, its on the house."

My old employer then returned to his shop. I watched as he disappeared into the place, and let out a faint sigh. I began eating the rest of my lunch, not really hungry anymore but not wanting the meal to go to waste.

…_George, next time I see you, you're going to get it like your so-called wife,_ I vowed angrily.

After lunch I began my search anew. This didn't last long, as I come up on one of the few still open stores. It was a small store, famous for it home-made stuff animals. I frown as I bitter memory surfaced. I remember once asking my parents if they would buy me a toy from this store. But their answer to that was that I should pay for it myself.

I scrawled at that part of my memory. How did they expected a five-year-old to buy something for himself when he was to young to work and his parents didn't give him any money? It was around that time that I started to realized that I couldn't rely on my parents for much. I let a bitter smile cross my face as I realized that I have been alone since I was young, and that made me a little sad.

I let a bitter sigh escape me and turn my attention back to the store, namely the item that originally drew my eye in the first place. There, in the display window was a stuff lion. The toy itself wasn't any to special, expected for the mane, which was colored pink. Outside of that, however, there wasn't any to really special about the toy, expect for the discount sigh to the right of the toy.

Normally, I wouldn't have even stopped to look at the toy. Unfortunately, my growing affection for cute things was overriding my desire to search, and before I knew it, I was in the store, stuff toy in hand. I paid for the toy, and left the store without experiencing any flashbacks this time.

I tuck the toy into my bag/purse, with the head sticking out, and was about to resume my search, when I saw something that caused me to freeze up. Standing across from the store I just exited was a girl, stands about six, four inches. She was also build like a rock, with her muscles bugling against her clothes. In fact, the only clue that she was a girl in the first place, was her breasts.

This girl was dressed like a punk. She wore a pair of black jeans with tear marks, leading from the knees down, and ended with tattering rams. She wore a shirt that was one size to small, exposing her stomach, and some of abs. The shirt itself was dark purple with a red skull and cross bones on it. She wore a sleeveless leather jacket, black, with a hole around the right breast. On the back of the jacket were words I dare not repeat to anyone. She wore army boots that no doubt give her a few extra inches. She had black hair that was spike up, with each spike dyed a different color. Her green eyes were heavy with gray eye-liner, and her narrow face was highlighted by black lipstick.

This is Juliet Winters, my cousin on my father's side. Ironically, she's the favorite of my parents, despite her looks. Of course she doesn't dress like that when she comes around my parents' place. In fact, I'm starting to think she can read any person like a book. She always knew what to say to get on my parents' good said. They are in current talks about making Juliet the heir to the Winter name. She could have it, for all I care.

I tried to walk away before she could spot me, but it was to late. She looked in my direction, and put on a lusty smile. I once again found myself cursing this body that I was currently in. See, Juliet is bisexual, and likes to prey on the smaller meat. Like how she dress when no family around, my parents are unaware of Juliet's habits. And there's nothing like a "new" girl in town for easy pickings, right?

Juliet began walking towards me, and I suddenly found myself entering my memory world, against everything else telling me to run and not look back. Once again, the world was turned black and white, and I saw old self walk passed the store that I was just in.

"Well, Well, if isn't the reject?"

My past self stopped and look to his right, glaring as Juliet came into view. My cousin wears a cocky grin as she pushed off the wall she was leaning on and walked up to me. I frown as she noticed that Juliet was taller then my old self by two inches.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you today, Juliet," My old self said bitterly.

Unfortunately, Juliet sensed the bitterness in my voice and her grin grew bigger. She got closer, so close that my old self could feel her womanhood inches from my chest. I might have been turn on by this action; only two things turned me off. First, was that Juliet was my cousin, and the second fact that was that I hated her as much as I hated my PINO.

"What's the matter, boss finally firing your worthless hid?" Juliet asked sarcastically.

I could feel my old self's anger at the mention of my boss. Of course, I knew that my old self wouldn't give in to his temper. He wouldn't give Juliet the satisfaction of knowing she was partly right. Instead, my old self just forced all his anger down, and looked at Juliet coldly.

"…If you're done, I think I will be heading home," my old self spoke with each a cold voice, it sent shivers down my current body. "You know how father hates it when there's no one around the house when he's out."

My old self turned and began walking away. Unfortunately, Juliet wouldn't let my former self just walk away.

"You know, Uncle's planning on writing you out of his will," Juliet said smugly.

I watched as my old self stopped by didn't turn around. I knew that my father was planning on cutting me from his will, and he didn't care about that either. Juliet could have the name and everything that comes with it, and my past self is well aware of this fact. My old self began walking again, not looking at my so-called cousin. Unfortunately, the family favorite wasn't done with my old self just yet.

"And you know what else?" Juliet asked sarcastically. "Uncle G is planning on kicking you out when you're turn 18, and letting me move in so I can start learning the family trait."

My old self didn't stop this time, he didn't even look back. He just kept on walking, unwilling to acknowledge his cousin this time.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Some fresh meat by the looks of things."

I gasp and blinked twice, founding myself back in the real world. Unfortunately, the sight I was meant with, nearly made me threw up my lunch. During my little flashback, Juliet had closed the gap, and was now close. She was so close in fact, that her breast and my new breasts were touching. I looked my cousin in the eyes and noticed the lust that was shinning in them.

"So, you are you?" the towering female asked in a seducing voice. "I know I would remember such a pretty face."

I turned away, feeling somewhat falter by my cousin's words. Unfortunately, Juliet caught this, and roughly took my chin in her right hand. She forcefully turned my head forward, and I found, to my shock, that the lust in her eyes had grown greatly.

"Why didn't you and I found some nice quiet place?" Juliet said, still using a seducing tone. "I can't make it worth your wide."

Suddenly, I felt like throwing up again. If there was one thing I wouldn't stand, was being force onto by someone. And I wasn't afraid to tell that to anyone.

"…Listen, you seem like a reasonable person," I said, my voice cold as ice. "So, please can you just leave me alone?"

I tried to leave then, but Juliet wasn't one to take no for an answer. She moved even closer, pressing her body against my, and slam her hands against the wall, trapping me. I looked into my cousin's eyes and notice that the lust has been replaced with anger.

"Listen here, you ungrateful little tramp," Juliet said, angrily spitting. "I was trying to be nice to you, you being the new girl and all, and this is the thanks I get?"

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, for fear of giving my cousin any clues as to who I'm truly am. I wanted to tell her off, saying that her idea of kindness was very twisted. I nearly bit my tongue to keep myself quiet, again out of fear of slipping up and saying that Juliet might recognize me by.

"Listen…" I said, fighting to keep my voice calm. "I'm tired, and just want to go home."

I then ducked and looped out of the space she had trapped me in. I had to fight very hard to shook off the feeling I got when my new breasts robbed against my cousin's breasts, sending shivers down my spine from the unfamiliar feeling. I straighten up, and began walking away. Unfortunately, Juliet wasn't about to give up, and since I made her mad, I was number one on her hit list.

"June, Jane! Stop that tramp!"

From the corner of my right eye, I saw Juliet two follower emerge from their hiding spot. I quickly broke into a sprint, unconsciously tightening my hold on belongings. I could hear them coming up from behind but I didn't look back, I just pressed myself harder. Unfortunately, I heard them quickly close the gap, and that made me remember that all three girls are on the track and field team as well. That caused me to push this new body of my ever harder.

"Come back here, fresh meat!" Juliet screamed angrily.

Like I was going to listen to that bisexual creep. In fact, her words just cause me to run that much faster. To bad, it didn't do any good; I could feel someone's breathe on my neck, and that didn't mean anything good. I knew that the body I was in was in good shape, but I still to unfamiliar with it to make much use of it. So, I figure it was time to start playing a little dirty.

I threw the shopping bag with my old cloths behind me, and I heard someone screamed. I didn't look back, I just pushed myself harder. I knew if I could make it a little farther, I would reached an exit I could use to make my escape. I saw the turn, and made hard left, nearly tripping in the process.

I came to a dead stop, gasping as I saw several large boxes blocking my own mean of escape. The boxes, ironically, have my family company logo on it. I cursed my father from taking corner and storing this stuff here. What if there was a fire, how could people escape if the exit blocked?

"Caught you, new meat!"

My body tensed as I turned around. My blood ran cold as I saw Juliet and one of her friends, I couldn't tell which one it is, right in front of me. I could also see Juliet's other friend, coming up behind them, rubbing her right shoulder. I almost grin at that. That was soon ruined, however, when Juliet closed the gap, making my escape from her that much harder.

"You know, new meat, you should have treated me better," Juliet said, her voice dropping with anger. "Soon, I will own this place once my uncle turns this dump into a luxury resort."

My brow narrows as I began thinking. So that what my so-call father was planning. And he no doubt doesn't plan to include the good people of this small town once he opens his resort. And the killer was that he told Juliet, while I just get the brush off anytime I ask what he was up too.

Yeah, I'm really, really starting to hate my family.

"If you have been nice to me, I would have gotten you a real treat once the resort was open," Juliet said, her tone turning sarcastic.

I kept my mouth shout, looking for any opening I could take to escape. Unfortunately, Juliet saw this, and somehow knew what I was thinking. With a quick glare to her two friend's, Juliet gave them some silent orders. Faster then I thought possible, two out of the three Js had dash to my side, and grabbed my arms, twisting them painfully. I bit my lip from screaming, I wasn't about give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

"Now, why don't we have some fun with the new meat, shall we?" Juliet said, the lust returning to her eyes.

I gasp and began struggling to free myself as she draw ever closer. Unfortunately, Juliet's so-called friends proved to be strong, to strong. No matter what I do, I couldn't break free from them. My eyes widen as my cousin got close, so close in fact that she put her hand on my right leg.

Suddenly, I could fee something inside of me snap. Maybe it was the stress of this entire day, finally reaching the breaking point. Or maybe it was just the stress I have been feeling my entire life, just finally reaching it limit and the events of this day being the hammer that shattered the glass. Whatever the reason, I felt something building up inside of me, and I began to sing a familiar song.

This caused the Three Js to stop and stare at me like I had gone mad. I didn't care at the moment, I just kept singing, hoping with all my might that something might happen. My hope was soon reworded as a strange circle appeared under me, drawing the attentions of the Three Js.

Suddenly, a weak burst of energy freed me from Juliet's two friends, who just stumbled to their leader's side for protection. However, they were all to afraid to move, and I use that to my ends. I began singing a different song, and sent a weak fire attack at the person on Juliet's right. The person fell to the ground, trying put out the fire on her clothes. I acted quickly, once more singing a different song and sent a low-level ice arte at the girl to Juliet left. The girl tried to run but it was far to late now. The spell hit her in the back, and was sent to the ground, gasping for air.

I looked at Juliet and nearly smiled when I saw the deep fear in her eyes. It felt good to finally have that little jerk cornered. For as long I could remember, she had treated me like dirt, just because she was able to gain my parents' favor. It was refreshing to finally gain something over her.

I began singing once again, but this time, Juliet wasn't going to sit around and wait for me to finish. She rushed me, trying to stop my singing. I was faster, however, and finished with the arte casting when she was mere inches from my face, blasting her with a light spell. She was hit in the face, and knocked to the ground, groaning and moaning.

I looked down at Juliet with cold eyes as I walked passed her and centered myself between the three girls I just beat. I began singing again, using a high level healing arte to heal everyone in the area. June and Jane ran for it once their wounds has been completely healed. I looked at my cousin, who was still catching her breath, and walked up to her. She looked up when she heard me coming and gasp, clearly frightened.

"What are you?" she asked fearfully.

"Me?" I asked mockingly, with a voice colder then ice and a smile to match. "I'm just the new girl in town."

My smile vanished as I grabbed Juliet by the collar of her jacket. I brought her close and glare diggers into her eyes. "Now listen, and listen well. I never want to see you around here again. And if you do show you're ugly face, I will give you a far worse beating then what you experience today. Is that clear?"

Juliet nodded, and I let her go. She quickly got to her feet, and ran away, never looking back. Once I was sure she was gone, I collapsed, falling to my knees, and breathing hard. I lightly rubbed my throat, finding it very sore. I didn't know singing like that could do such a number on my vocal cords. I let out a light sigh, and wince as I felt my throat tighten slightly.

I began to calm down and looked around, in slight denial from what I just did. I couldn't believe that I cast spells like Tear does in the game. And yet, as I looked around, I saw the signs, no matter how small they were, confirming that I did indeed cast spells. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Not only did I just cast spells like the character in the game, but I finally put my cousin in her place. And while she would never knew it her reject of a cousin, as she calls, me, who beat her, I was still happy with the out come.

I let out a content sigh and stood up. Now that was out of the way, I could continue with my search. But first things first. I looked at my purse and couldn't help but smile slightly when I saw my new toy still in there, and without any damage to it. With that trivia matter settle, I began my search anew, with a quick stop at a vendor to get something to wet my dry throat.

(…)

I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked down a country road that lid to the house I currently live in. After my run-in with that Three Js, I had retraced my steps all over the mall. Unfortunately, I hadn't find a single clue as to why I turned into a female character from a video game. Defeated, I decided to walk home to sort things out in my head.

I walked down the path, leading to the house of my parents, deep in thought. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that I was missing something. But for the life of my I couldn't figure out what that was, no what I try. I let out a light sigh as I came to a stop. I looked at the ground, trying to figure out my next course of action.

I suddenly saw something shine from my right and frown slightly as I turned to look in that direction. There, sitting in the grass barely visible, were two bracelets. Curious, I walked up to the items and pick them up. There were of simple design, both were silver with nothing on them, expect for a green jewel-like object on it. That feeling in the back of my mind returned and I checked out a theory of my. The ends of the bracelet could extend to a certain degree, allowing it to change sizes for people of different sizes.

I suddenly gasped and turned around, watching as my world faded to black and white once more. I watched as my old self walked down the road I was traveling before entering into my memory world. In the hands of the my past self was a bottle of cheap beer, concealed in a small bag so no other would see what it truly is. I watched as my old self stopped a few inches from where I'm standing, and let out an irritated sigh.

"Man, can this day get any better?" my old self mutter in a half sarcastic, half frustrated tone.

My old sigh frown lightly when he noticed something shimmering on the ground. He walked over to it and picked up a bracelet, just like the two I picked up. I frown as I realized that bracelets I found were mere inches from where my old self found his bracelet. I wonder my old self didn't see the other ones? I filed that under curious actions and want back to watching my memory.

My old self looked at the bracelet studying it slightly. I knew what my past self was thinking, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Doesn't look like it worth much, but maybe I could get a couple of bucks for it," my old self said off-handedly.

I watched as my old self slipped the item on my right wrist, probably to avoid having the parents see it, if they were still home, that is. I frown as I realized that I must have drink a little of that beer before hand, as my old self didn't even bother to question that the bracelet change to fit him. My old self then continue to my parents' house.

As my memory ended, the world around me returned to normal. But that didn't matter at the moment, feeling like find the answer to my mysterious transformation; I broke into a full sprint, heading to the house. I made into the place in record time, and hurried up to the front door, fishing my house key from my purse. It was good thing I took out my important items from my old clothes while I was waiting for my lunch, or I would have never gotten into my parents' place.

I unlocked the door, and hurried up to my room. My room is a fairly decent size room, if you were a servant that is. There was only enough room for a single bed, dresser, a TV stand and an old chair. I looked at the chair, and the world once more faded into black and white as I enter into another flashback. My old self was sitting into the chair, playing with a Nintendo 3DS. I frown as I notice something different about my past self. Unlike all the other memories I have view this day, this time, my past self was completely colored. I frown further when I noticed that all my past self was wearing was a pair of red boxer shorts, and a white undershirt. I noticed that the bottle of beer was opened by the chair side, half gone.

I got closer, and watched as my old self cursed at something happening in the game he's playing. I knew that the game he was playing was Tales of the Abyss, and that could only mean one thing. I watched as my old self grabbed the bottle and down a good amount of beer. I saw that my old self's checks was a little red, meaning he was a little drunk.

"Man, Tear, how do you do it?" my old self asked, clearly not thinking about what he was saying. "How can you fight your own family without breaking?"

I couldn't help but feel a little embarrass by my old self's action. He was half drunk and admiring a fictional character. So, yeah, I had issues, all right.

"sometimes, I wish I could be you," my old self said without thinking.

Suddenly, a faint beeping sound filled and both my old self and I found the source of the sound. It was coming from the bracelet, which my old self forget to take off because of his half drunken state. My old self looked at the bracelet, and watched as a green liquid was drain from the jewel-like object and into my old self being. I couldn't remember if it was painful or if the beer dulled my mind enough that I didn't notice anything behind the fact that the bracelet beeped.

And here is where things get weird. I watched as my old self began to change with the most noticeable with his body shrinking somewhat. My old self noticed the change but shrug it off and want back to his game.

"…I most drunker then I thought," my old self said offhandedly.

I groan as I covered my left eye. No wonder I didn't remember any of this until now. My old self just wrote it off as some kind of beer-induced dream. I watched, studying as the transformation continued, working from the head down.

First, my hair grew out, quickly forming itself into Tear's hairstyle, but retained my natural black color. Next, my face reshape, becoming slightly round, as me cheekbones rose slightly, and my chain began slightly pointed. My old self frown lightly as he repositioned his game due to the changes to his eyes.

Still, my old self didn't seem to notice the changes happening to him.

The next thing to change was the neck, shortening slightly, and the shoulders followed next. The shoulders narrow a bit as the arms thin out and turned a little sharper. I did notice there was some small muscles on the arms, no doubt due to the training the character I was becoming had. The hands came next, with them slightly smaller, and the fingers a bit longer.

My past self didn't' even noticed the changes; he just grabbed the bottle and downed the last of it. I frown as I wonder if all that beer wasn't having some kind of effect on whatever was changing my body. I could worry about that later, as I continue to watch the changes that were happening to my old self.

Next came the chest, namely the breasts that quickly grew out, pressing against my shirt. I felt my face heat up as I remember what kind of sensation that was given when they grew in. I tried to shrug that embarrassment off as I watched my stomach thin out and my waist narrowed. My old self frown slightly as he moved his hand to the private zone, and felt something changing there. He quickly shrugged it off, muttering something I couldn't hear, and put his entire attention back to his game.

I could only shake my had and sigh. My old self just lost the most important item of any man's body, and all he did was shake it off, and continue playing some game. I was starting to really considering rethinking how I live my life.

I watched as the next part of my old self's body began to change. His hips grew out and his legs get a bit thinner. Like the arms, I noticed that there was a small amount of muscle on the legs, just enough for someone in Tear's position. The feet follow, with them becoming smaller. The transformation finished out with my past self's eye, hair and skin change color to Tear's colors.

I thought my flashback would end there, unfortunately, it didn't, and I was forced to watch my past self play his game for nearly 15 minutes. Finally, my old self turned off the game and acknowledge his change by feeling his, eer, her new breasts.

"…Man, this is one weird dream," my past self matter offhandedly.

My past self got up, holding her boxers, and then began to change into his night clothes. I frown as I noticed the bracelet, which was now bigger then the wrist it once set on, fell to the floor. If my past self didn't notice the object, so how could I have such a clear memory of it? I filed that in the back of my mind as I watched my old self, holding her sleeping pants, climb into bed. She mutter something I couldn't make out, despite these memories being my, as she fell asleep.

And with that, my memory ended, and my world returned to normal. I looked toward at the objects at the chair side. I walked up to the item and picked up. I notice that the jewel was no longer green, and when I gave it a quick shake, I could see what remain of the liquid swashing around in it. I frown as I realized whatever was in the bracelet was indeed the cause of my transformation.

I set my purse down by the chair as I took a seat in it. I fished out the two bracelets from the pocket I stack them in when I was running to the house, and stare at them. If one would change me into a female video game character, I probably could use one to change back to normal. Question is do I want to change back to normal after everything I learn this day?

I frown as a conflict of interest suddenly arose in me. On one hand, if I turned back into my old self, what did I have to return too? Parents who treat me like some kind of object, to do as they see fit without thinking about the person they were affecting? And then there was my cousin, who treats me like dirt and love to mock me with the fact that she has the parents' good graces. Then there was the fact that my girlfriend broke up with me due my ex-mother's action, and I was no doubt out of job, thanks to my ex-father.

However, what happen if I choose to remain as Tear? Tear Grants doesn't exist in this world, so there was no way I could do things, like get a job or even car without raising someone's suspicious due not having things like a license or social security card. On the other hand, as Tear, I was free, and could make a new life, given it wouldn't be easy, if I wanted. Plus, having the powers of the character I have become, was really, really cool.

I sighed lightly as placed the bracelets on my lap and looked at my purse. I took out the stuff lion and looked at it. Thinking back, I realized this simple plush toy, along with some second handed items are the only true items I have in the entire world. That, ironically, made me realized just how pathetic my life truly was.

"…So, Caesar, what do I do?" I asked softly.

I couldn't help but frown as I said that name. See, Caesar was the name my PINO give me, like they expected me to be something great. But in the end, I was just a failure in their eyes. And ad insult to injury, I was continuously tease just because my name is, or was, Caesar Winters.

I gasped lightly when I saw tears hit my namely named toy. I didn't even bother to check, I knew that the tears were coming from, and I probably knew the reason behind them. These tears where something I had back for many years, years of neglect and abuse from people who didn't even love me. I hug my toy close to my chest and let those sorrowful feelings that I had suppress for years, come out.

"What do I do?" I asked again, only most softer then before.

Unfortunately, an answer never came. So, I just stayed there, hugging a simple toy as I let years of repressed emotions come forth for the first time. Soon, I fell into sleep, and dreamed of a life that I knew I would never have.

(…)

M: I know, it kinda curl to leave things like this, but I'm promise to write an epilog to finish things off. That if some want it.


End file.
